


how their story ends

by thebitterlesbian



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Established Relationship, F/F, i don't know where this came from, i've never killed anyone in a fic before, not graphic though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitterlesbian/pseuds/thebitterlesbian
Summary: Their story wasn't supposed to end like this but Fate writes her stories in pen and even though Olivia would rewrite theirs with the desperate, excruciating fire flooding her soul if only she could, no amount of bargaining with the universe could change Fate’s hand.





	how their story ends

Their story wasn’t supposed to end like this.

Not with the cell phone’s shrill ring wrenching Olivia from sleep.

Not with Carisi’s frantic voice crackling from the other end of the line, his words blurring so close together that Olivia could only make out a few.

 _Car crash_.

 _Head_.

 _Unconscious_.

 _Serious_.

 _Rollins_.

Their story was supposed to be butterflies in her stomach, not the icy feeling of dread that settled there then spread through her body as she sped towards the hospital.

Their story was supposed to be walking down an aisle to each other, not Olivia racing down a hallway so cold and white that she almost had to screw her eyes shut against the sterile light.

Their story was supposed to be facing the great unknown together, not Olivia facing it outside of the emergency room, desperate for information, needing it more than she needed air in her lungs.

Their story was supposed to be tears of happiness, not of terror and blind panic, threatening to overwhelm Olivia completely.

Their story was supposed to have good times with their friends – no, their _family_ ; not all of them gathered around a hospital bed, surrounded by the cold beeping of machines, everyone but Olivia crying quietly and communicating not with words but with red-rimmed, puffy eyes.

Their story was supposed to be soft _I do_ ’s, not desperate pleas, not harsh sobs ripped from Olivia’s chest, not begging Amanda to hold on, to stay with her.

Their story was supposed to be sleepy smiles, gentle touches, fiery kisses; not closed eyes, a face that was too still to be peaceful, skin that looked hollow and pale under the harsh glow of hospital lights.

Their story was supposed to have countless more chapters that they would write together, not end even though the prologue was barely finished, the ring Amanda had slid onto Olivia’s finger less than a week earlier suddenly weighing her hand down, an insistent and painful weight on her body and in her soul.

Their story wasn’t supposed to end like this, but Fate writes her stories in pen and even though Olivia would rewrite theirs with the desperate, excruciating fire flooding her soul if only she could, no amount of bargaining with the universe could change Fate’s hand.

Their story would no longer end with a happily ever after, instead cut short by a cruel flatline and a cold hand clasped between Olivia’s warm fingers as she whispered _I do_ through her tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is the first time I've ever written a character's death. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it (or, if you hated it, that it was in a good way). Comments make my day so please let me know what you thought!


End file.
